


Heart of a Beast

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: A/U: When Goku is forced into the Kold empire's army and his life falls to pieces more and more until one day his wife is found dead and what little hope that kept him pushing forward is gone. With no Friends, No Chi-Chi, and no hope Goku is retrained by a master of beasts to become one himself and can he retain the man he was or lose himself in the process? Dark/Adult/mature/theme





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue (Chapter 1)**

**A/N: Dark themes are my fortee if what my reviews and fans are any indication. So this little prologue is going to be the beginnings of my attempt to take what i'm good at and go further. Except it won't be Chi-Chi taking the full brunt of this little fic, no it's Goku. Goku is going to suffer far worse than anything i've put any of my protagonists through. This little chapter will be the stage and flashbacks between what happened to him and how the process started for him becoming a beast. There will be a few OCs introduced the fist one will be sudden and I overall like him but of course you all will have to hopefully like him as well.**

**Secondly, some of you are probably asking how this is Go/Chi, well that'll be explained through flashbacks. I'm not going to give stuff away, and the rest of the saiyans are also going to be making a big appearance in the future. Perhaps V/B may happen I'm not that far along with the whole thing yet. In addition do you guys want longer chapters that are about the 7-10k length with less frequent updates or my shorter 4-5k chatpers with more updates. I'm merely curious.**

**And finally if there are any Beta's looking to help me read through all of this and help me edit please contact me, I do these over a period of days through google docs and you can edit in your free time if you'd like to help me out.**

It was an imperial flagship bearing the proud and feared symbol of the Kold family, though the colors matched that of Cooler. It was looming ominously over the capital city of another planet in need of conquering. Or in the case of those below purging. The odor of ratmen who infested the planet's streets and subterranean depths made purging them difficult. The last two teams had failed due to the sheer numbers, where a planet could hold billions of lives on the surface this one housed nearly twenty times that amount below.

Their weapons were crude, fashioned with the intent to bear disease and plagues so toxic that only the Kold's themselves could resist their infection for long. These ratmen however had a unique mineral, called warp. It was elusive and found mostly on shooting stars and comets, but on this world it was built around it. Feeding the already twisted vistages with vast amounts of power, this race craved whatever effects it fed them like a drug.

As Heroin is euphoric to a human, warp was only more potent and found in a physical form all around.

' _Altitude is correct, releasing the handler first.'_

The hiss and expulsion of white smoke came as the bottom of the ship opened up revealing a solitary figure, the only hint of his outline was from the decorative gold plated armor covering his head, arms, legs and waist. Like a Mayan warrior from Earth, his heavy gold plate was infused with new space alloys and metals granting his decorative armor more than just flair. But a practical purpose.

A thick crest of blue feathers ran from the head to the back of an elongated face. Hissing with low clicks in his native tongue spoken and understood by only one being in the entire universe without the aid of a scouter. ' _Filthy, not fit to live and disease this world.'_ "Choo tal, niz hash zhuul!" He leapt from the spacecraft, dropping nearly several hundred feet with a heavy crash.

His visage became more clear, standing nearly fourteen feet tall if his figure wasn't slumped down around ten feet. Covered in blue scales that were almost stronger than steel. Webbed hands and feet resembling a walking humanoid T-Rex but having the skin and texture of an alligator. A massive ten foot spear was held in one arm, weighing nearly half a ton but barely anything to this massive lizard warrior.

"Kroq'igar zahl nich hazz!" 'I am Kroq'gar!' He declared though his words were understood by no one. Taking his massive spear he slammed it into the ground before spinning it around, his cold blooded body reacting to the freezing surface.

The ratmen we're no strangers to alien invaders and did not hesitate before rushing him. Thousands poured out from every single crack in the ground from every vestige of a destroyed civilization above.

Using both hands, the massive blue skinned warrior spun around, the blade glowing as with one burst of speed cut twenty rat men each five feet tall, bearing jagged teeth, crude weapons and a mess of diseased fur in half.

Flipping the spear upwards he slammed it back down crushing another five that scurried towards him. He drew back and began to spin, rapidly creating a vortex around him as he whipped around further and further. The heavy spear cleaving through so many their putrid blood splayed over him but he did not stop.

Drawing back to impale three with one jab and then sending their corpses like projectiles into more. Roaring his fist hammered into the ground in open challenge. "I am thousands old! I am fearsome!" Kroq'gar gave a thunderous battlecry.

But more did not stop as their high pitched screams erupted coming towards him.

' _Deliver the animal.'_

As the blue skinned lizard fought with a fury and skill of a seasoned millennial warrior he was merely a token force in comparison to the next. A heavy steel cage was pushed outside of the ship. It spun and flipped several times in the air until it impacted in the midst of the of ratmen. It crushed several and the force of its impacted shrapnel ripping through the bodies of many more.

Flipping upwards Kroq'gar completed a full three rotations of his body, a golden chain snapping around his spear as he flung it around, creating a violent whip of destruction. His large scaled toes impacted on the heavy steel cage as he began to beat off of those who tried to swarm him.

The ratmen slowed, their hisses and snapping jaws directed towards the lizardman who held his spear at his back. But the side of the thick encased cage was violently and unexpectedly blown out the side. A fist aimed out the side, a large muscular arm holding a clenched fist.

Looking inside the lizardmen witnessed a pair of white eyes looking at them. Kroq'gar took a moment to jump into the air before the entire cage then violently exploded sending shrapnel and debris everywhere into the populace of ratmen. Looking down, through his pure black eyes with yellow slits Kroq'gar saw the man who had been just unleashed.

Dressed in only a breastplate, his arms and feet covered in boots. A mess of black spiked hair with a golden band wrapped around his forehead and several large red and gold necklaces dangled around his neck.

Kroq'gar was a trainer of beasts not man, save this one. Who had lost everything became nothing but a beast. Given the task of turning a once broken saiyan warrior into the most feared purging machine in the universe.

Before he would land the entire place would be leveled by his young saiyan. Goku, was what he called himself, but Kroq'gar didn't like that name. He would Grym'ku in his tongue. To turn such a broken man into something so terrifying was only left to him by Cooler.

Unfortunately, he could not turn him into what he had become, this man had lost everything. So he took away his name and led him to where he might find the peace of death or existence through battle.

[***]

Kroq'gar stood in front of a cell, his arms down at his side as he looked at the two forms inside. There was a male sitting off to the side, his lips and face covered with blood as he looked at the other. A long dead corpse that massive chunks taken out of his flesh.

It was a cruel sight to see such forced cannibalism. The poor man had drank the other's blood and began to eat and tear away at the flesh to sustain himself. Though not unfamiliar to the act when in battle. This man had been left with only one body for a month to sustain him.

Kroq'gar understood the lengths one might go to survive but this was putrid even to him.

Walking inside, his massive frame barely able to be contained inside he approached the saiyan. The pain was in his eyes, the loss of everything he had seen it many times with the beasts that gave in to the training.

"Zhou tal Ich kass?" (who are you?) The saiyan didn't even stir, Kroq'gar didn't bother wasting his time with small talk. The millenia he had been alive didn't deter him from what he did next. Opening his massive jaw he moved and bit the saiyan's limp arm. Instantly as the saiyan's blood flooded into Kroq'gar's own mouth he understood everything. One's memories, person, and soul existed in their lifeblood.

"You destroyed your own world, promised safety for those you loved, betrayed by those who offered you promises and then you lost the one you loved. Such pain for you warmblood." His reptilian tongue lapped up the wound.

The distant look in the eyes of this once proud warrior, reminded much of himself when he was born and still young. Kroq'gar reached around and with one arm picked up the warrior's waist and carried him out of his cage.

Each heavy thud of his massive reptilian frame as his tail dragged along the ground. He did not know what he would do with this broken man, but he could try and unleash the potential inside. To make him a beast, though he would not do such a thing to a once proud warrior Kroq'gar did not have choice. Until he was given a sign he would remain at Cooler's bidding.

"A bit bland of you to just carry him off, why not put a chain around his neck and walk him around like the beast he is." A light pink skinned man with a light green hair said standing in the hallway looking over the huge reptile.

"Doh Wher hash to Scholl?" (What does it matter to you?) The trainer stood there just looking down at the man.

"Heh, no reason." The man chuckled, looking towards the limp mess of a monkey in the lizard's grip.

Kroq'gar eyed the young Kold lieutenant for a moment his mind replaying the memories of the warmblood beside him in his head. "You broke this one?" Asking with a certainty in his tone and gaze.

Smoothing a hand through his hair the Cold soldier only grinned. "It wasn't hard. He was a pure soul before we found him." The massive reptilian warrior snorted in distaste, "Oh come on, you do the same with wild beasts and this one is just a monkey, though I'll admit not much of one by the looks of it." Referring to the fact that the saiyan remained completely limp and unmoving throughout everything.

But he laughed at the thought, what was someone else suffering in this universe. "Had a family too, and a cute little wife." His perverted grin only adding making him more pleased with himself.

"Lucky you, not in my kennel." Kroq'gar's deep hiss came out from his lips.

Laughing, "Cooler delights in the torture and breaking of new soldiers. I was given an order like you. If I have to break bones, rape a woman, starve, among other things to do what I have too." He shrugged still keeping his smug grin. "I will, and it was quite fun. His tears were absolutely delicious and as a saiyan he is very resilient and can receive so much pain it was almost pleasure for me."

He shifted his arm and flipped the saiyan's face to look at him, those dull gray eyes were all but lifeless. Truly he had been broken, though unlike men when he took charge of making beasts heel he did so through dominance, by training not by torture. To do such a thing was to ruin the beauty of nature.

"Successful, you had better not hope, Gloram."

"That's lieutenant to you lizardman and it wasn't me who really broke him. Someone else did a big portion of the legwork for me. Came back to his barracks and found out that he had pissed someone else off, his pretty wife was torched into ashes. They left him a wedding band with her blood splattered on the walls."

"Zie alle eklig Klaghen"

"That isn't a nice thing to say to one of my officers Kroq."

Heads turned towards the floating pod in the hallway, it was the lord of the western empire. Cooler himself. "Apologize."

"Truth is what this one speaks." The massive reptile still kneeled though, even tucking his head he was a head taller than the emperor.

"It may be true, but you meant it as an insult." Cooler's accusing tone reflected ill of his pet trainer. "Kroq, don't make me cut your tail off again. Now apologize."

Pride was one thing for the venerable warrior, but spending another decade and letting his tail grow back out and allowing him to balance and fight properly was another. "Vass, zero Ture." he spat out earning a laugh from the tyrant.

"Good Kroq, now lieutenant, how is the other guest?" Directing toward the other man who was kneeling with a hand over his chest.

"Dead sir," Looking to Goku now just laying on the floor leaving the soldier to wonder if he was in a coma. "This one ate him after a few weeks in the hole."

The lord's nose crinkled in disgust as he looked the bloody face of the saiyan. "Filthy monkey eating another monkey. While I would've just killed this one outright, I don't have another one to spare." His gaze turned to the kneeling beast trainer. "I expect good results from you Kroq, I want to see a premiere planet killing machine. One that will best my brother's pet monkey squad. Understand?"

"Shall try." Kroq'gar said earning a snap of the lord's fingers.

"Excellent, I'll give you six months." To which the lizard looked up into the tyrant's eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"Breaking is one thing, broken is this one. Fix then train." Taking a wild untamed beast to the whip and by the horns took time, but he would first have to undo all of the damage done to the saiyan. He would have spend months just getting him functioning, then to train him? That would take several years.

"Alright then, Eight months."

Kroq'gar's fists clenched at his side, but he did not speak. He wasn't going to speak, it was pointless when dealing with a creature that had less understanding than a muskrat that what he did required time and effort. But what good would that do him?

Nothing.

So he picked up the saiyan in both of his hands and carried him to his private ship, to a world where he might be able to breathe life back into his warrior. His ship was a small temple, the outside decorated in gold plates, rising up like a pyramid enough for him to stand on top of his own shoulders. Placing his palm over an illuminated panel letting the yellow light flash green before the ramp extended down for him to enter. Though before it had even hit the ground. Four smaller lizard's had descended down the ship, each laying a large leaf from a tree, akin to a palm tree, to cover his feet from the steel.

Each one a loyal servant, looking to their master with the utmost respect. Their bodies only a third of his size, wearing ornate red, blue, and pearl beds around their necks as they bowed their heads on either side of the ship. Kroq'gar gave them a nod of his head as he marched up the stairs. Once inside the leafs were collected and brought inside.

Kroq'gar made his way directly to his primal pool that he had inside of his ship. A thick white substance bubbled and churned as he stood on its edges. It was a fount of healing, unlike the rejuvenation chambers this would allow him to be more than just healed. To what extent? Even he did not know.

Coming up to this side the four servant lizards knelt at the water's edge. "Old one's guide this one, let him find peace or purpose."

One of the other lizards looked to Kroq'gar with a slitch twitch, a question wanted to be asked. Except permission was not given, as a slave to his master he could not ask unless allowed too. Turning away as he was not given permission watched as their larger master knelt down and laid the warmblood in the pool.

Letting his body float inside Kroq'gar brought a hand over the male saiyans head. "Find yourself warmblood. Old ones guide you, know our futures." Brushing his fingers down from his forehead and over his eyes letting them close and slowly push his head beneath the surface until he was swallowed up.

[***]

"ZAHAASHHH! Grym'ku!" Kroq'gar roared as he landed behind the saiyan. The massive reptile holding his spear in a defensive posture as the saiyan inhaled the air through his mouth before snorting out the thick waves.

Goku saw the faces of the ratmen, but he did not care.

' _Kill them.'_ Was all his mind told him, and he did not hesitate one hand unleashing a burst of ki turning an entire to ash, before fighting with his trainer. Goku didn't feel the pain of loss anymore, the sad truth of his existence no longer hung over his head.

Since his rebirth at the hands of Kroq'gar he didn't feel anything except rage. Wanting to be nothing more than a loaded weapon, pointed and fired. In battle he had a reason to exist, to fight without ties holding him back.

It was all he had, so he fell in love with fighting, killing anything and everything that he was told too. It didn't matter if it was good or bad. Warm Blooded or cold blooded. Man, woman, or child. It was a body in need of crushing.

Whoever he was before this, didn't matter. It didn't matter that his wife had been raped, tortured, and killed simply because he failed a purging assignment. None of that mattered.

Even though he still wore his wedding band on his finger, it was just a reminder of his weakness that needed to be broken. That good people are weak, that they deserve to be crushed all the same. No one had tried to save him or his world.

Why did he owe anyone anything?

' _Because you are a saiyan, my flesh and blood. Strength is all we need, because we shall be free my blood.'_

The voices inside of his head were correct, he would fight until he was free. Taking every bit of strength he could gain until he died. The strong lived free, his brother and fellow saiyans were enslaved because they were weak. They casted him and his wife off because they saw him as weak.

Raditz spat in his face as he all but sold him to Cooler's service. Vegeta said nothing, and Nappa only laughed as the doomed fate of him and Chi-Chi were all but guaranteed.

"Grym'ku Chol ten Muhla!" The voice of his trainer spoke and with that he was completely unleashed.

His hole fist caved in one ratman's head down to his ribs. The explosion of blood was momentary before he launched into another, his fist hitting it in the stomach before exiting into the next rat behind it.

' _Yes… Yes… Kill them!'_

Goku's grin turned into a twisted smile, "Oh I will kill them. I will kill them!"

One after another his hands and feet were flying out crushing being after being. A leg drop sent one's entire shoulder caved inside. A hand ripping off the jaw of one who attempted to bite at his back.

The blood shot into the air covering him once white breastplate, turning it red.

Kroq'gar slashed and skewered any around him as the screeches and wails of the ratmen reached a higher and higher pitch. Clearly they were calling for help as the small mountain of corpses began to build up and up.

Clambering, and screams turned into massive roars as the ground burst forth massive ratmen. Standing taller than even Kroq'gar with arms as thick as Goku. Using both their arms as legs to charge headlong, their huge frames of at least a dozen rushing towards them.

Hands and feet covered in a mess of rust and twisted armor. With jaws hanging open with lines of drool slipping from their maws. Kroq'gar swept aside another ten of the screaming weak ones. His spear ready, the gold plated reptilian warrior unleashed an equal battlecry and charged the massive brutes.

One reared back its massive paw and swung for the blue scaled creature only to miss and hit the hard rock below, in response Krogar drove his glowing spear into his mouth and out the back of his head.

The creature jerked and squalked its other arm bashing the warrior and causing him to lose a hold of his weapon. Rolling upwards into a ball Kroq'gar recovered on his feet, his hands digging into the gold plates at his side to reveal a pair of pure crystal white daggers.

Goku batted one's fist to the side causing one of the brute to stagger. Jumping into the air to drop a heel down atop its skull. It was crushed into the ground with a whimper leaving Kakarot to square off against several more.

His smaller fists bashed against the larger ones blocking their strength with his own. His right stopping one, his left stopping another. A third swung his fist straight forward at Goku's body.

Goku's knee caught the force the effort shaking the ground but he still held back the massive creature. Bracing his other foot against the creature's huge paw Goku flipped into the air sending all three crashing into each other as their brace was taken away. "KAMEHAMEHA-!" He cried unleashing his attack straight downwards into the three, the explosion turning the three massive creatures into a explosion of gore as their bodies showered the area in blood in muscle.

Looking to Kroq'gar who had wrangled another behind its neck, the large body unable to reach back onto its neck as the lizard warrior stabbed deep before tearing downwards. Blood spraying all over his face and body as he hit the ground.

The shrieks and cries as their mighty brethren fell only fueled the ratmen intensity, as Kroq'gar grabbed his spear from the still flailing corpse. Driving it through the top and ripping off the beasts head. His daggers now replaced at his side.

A heavy hiss and piercing sound echoed as both invading warriors looked to the sky and saw the incoming attack.

' _I wouldn't let that touch you'_

Several massive green fiery boulders slammed into the battlefield, uncaring if their own were hit. One impacting in a mess of ratmen turning them to nothing but melted bone and hair. Other's exploding wildly and sending more flying into the air.

Goku leapt into the air taking flight as Kroq'gar jumped with him, his reptilian hand grabbing onto Goku's leg. His spear locked onto his back as he might need to move or fight with both hands.

The duo made their way towards a line of crude weaponry, hundreds of large catapults and what looked like to be energy weapons began to fire at them. Green boulders and lazers screamed through the air at them.

' _Ki won't work on that.'_

He tried anyway, blasting the green projectile with merely only grew more inflamed and spiraled off to the side creating another firestorm of an explosion behind him.

Kroq'gar drew forth his other hand and began to draw symbols in the air, several circles connected through a pyramid. With a streak rushing down the middle as his black eyes turned red. Calling upon the power of the old ones.

A massive crackle of thunder escaped overhead, as the clouds swirled above the lines of siege weapons. Everything went silent for the next a massive explosion rippled outwards as massive bolts of lighting came plummeting downwards onto the ranks. Turning the devastating line of weapons into a line of explosive death for the operators who turned into the same mess as their brothers who were once in front of them.

"You should just lead with that." Goku joked to Kraq'gor who stared at him. The old lizard having very little for a sense of humor. Shaking his head the lizard used the saiyan's leg as a swing to throw himself forwards.

His spear drawn back out, the heavy reptile crashed into the ground, rocks and ground exploding upwards as he began to cleave through more the scurrying ratmen.

Goku looked to the massive cave where the siege weapons had been brought out.

' _Might be a good fight, or something worth breaking.'_

That he wouldn't mind doing.

[***]

Kroq'gar pulled the saiyan from the white substance it had been a weeks travel back to ' _his'_ world. A rich and lush jungle planet, a warmth that his coldblooded ancestors thrived in. Humid and wet, asroughly one would expect in a rainforest.

Walking down the ramp, the heavy lizard was greeted by more servants. His small paradise, bearing no true natural resources save water, timber, bugs, and wild game.

Tucking their heads out of respect as their elder walked past them. They were born to purely serve Kroq'gar, it was ingrained into their minds and very being. They did not offer complaint or question his actions. Because they did not think of it, they did not care about it.

Though as Kroq'gar walked carrying the saiyan the creatures and beasts he had tamed to his will all rose to great their master. A massive wooly rhino the size of a school bus, a hydra that stood fifty tall leaned its head down towards Kroq'gar to sniff and smell him. Flying birds of prey, all the deadliest of creatures one could imagine existed here. Bent to the will of this one man, his duties of taming the exotic for experiments or as weapons for the Kold empire.

They heavy thundering footsteps of his most prized collection came towards him, nearly forty tons of pure muscle, scale, and teeth. A dinosaur of the most ferocious and carnivorous kind. It could bite through empire steel with its jaws, take down rows of blaster equipped foot soldiers without suffering damage. A fearsome beast.

It roared it's small frontal limbs tucked against its chest, its long tail balancing it as it moved.

The blue elder didn't give pause, holding up one hand until it's snout rested in his palm. "Loyal Grym'loq." His finger's almost affectionately stroking the massive beast's snout. A slight smirk appeared on the lizard's face as he watched the beast rest into his palm.

"Come," He spoke to the creature bidding it to follow him as he carried the saiyan to his foreseeable home for the next eight months.

The massive creature sniffed at Goku's frame as it walked beside his owner. Though primitive in its thoughts and mind, it had a proper mind and thoughts. It was curious about their new arrival, like most of the others though it shared very little comparison to the rest of the world's denizens. It was neither wholly animal or man.

Much like Kroq'gar it had the beasts curious like inquisitive dogs. All wanting to know more about their new occupant.

It was around now that Goku finally began to stir. His mind had been lost for over a month, the hours blurring into days and days into weeks. A twitch in his hand, a tug of his thigh was all Kroq'gar needed to know that he had survived the pool.

"I'm." His voice returning in a groggy mess. "Sorry."

He felt something cool lay underneath his back, it wasn't steel but something hard and partially smooth.

There was something fogging over his eyes and as he blinked to try and regain focus slowly a figure took shape. "Kul tal lom zeck corsa." A voice spoke as he felt a hand gently stroke his own face. He didn't understand the words, most alien languages he couldn't understand.

Trying to reach up to see who was touching him he failed as something put his hand back down.

Though as Goku's mind processed more and more, the memories he had locked away began to resurface. "Chi… Chi…" His eyes clenched tightly as he remembered, He remembered what they had done to his wife.

She was dead, the soldiers on Cooler's ship had murdered her. He knew it had been her because he could smell her blood on the walls and ground where her body had been burned. Not knowing though if she had been alive through it. But Gloram told her how well she screamed when she burned, that she was such a pretty piece of ass.

Tears burned in his eyes, "Why… Chi-Chi… Why!?" He didn't understand why did she have to suffer? She didn't do anything wrong.

He remembered all of the hell they had been put through. Watching her be raped in front of his eyes afterwards holding her in his arms for hours consoling her promising that he would do what they asked.

Even when he did it, they still came back, though mostly to beat on her for his failings. They just enjoyed seeing the two of them suffer, Chi-Chi tried to put on a strong face for it but he knew she was hurting.

The hours the two of them tried to undo the damage done. Where they could at least pretend they could have a normal life.

But that had all been a lie, a failed attempt at covering up his weakness. Unable to do what he was 'supposed' to do.

Maybe if he had his tail, then he could become that monster they all said he could be.

Chi-Chi told him no, she didn't want to lose the Goku she had. She held onto him saying that he might become just like them. That he might do things to others that he would regret.

But what about her? She didn't deserve it he would reply.

She would just bury her head into his shoulder and tell him the same thing. I'll figure something out, that we'll get out of this.

Yet what had happened when he had returned home from a purge assignment? The smell of burnt flesh and hair greeted him as soon as he came to his barracks.

The soldiers on board came to laugh and poke fun at him, finding the hubris at cooked screaming bitch.

It was how he lost it. Something lashed out, as he could no longer feel Chi-Chi's presence anymore. That she was gone, Earth was gone, his friends were dead, and everything that he once held dear wasn't coming back.

Gone were the meals he enjoyed where he could eat to his fill.

When he could wake up in a nice soft warm bed with Chi-Chi, the few short months of their marriage had been the most gentle times in his life. When training, cutting lumber, and growing food was all he needed to do.

It was so good, so wonderful. That was until the Kold empire came and took all of it away. If his… his… "Why?"

Kroq'gar gently touched the crying saiyan's face, there was a soul that still existed within it that body. It was the source of his suffering. Deciding to leave him here to rest and recover for another day with proper food and water.

Then he could begin the process of training him. Turning a man into a beast, it wasn't something he did. He was a tamer of beasts, but even for someone like him he did not have a choice. Perhaps if the old ones would arrive and guide him, he might be able to control his future as needed.

Except the old ones had been gone for longer than he had been alive.

Turning away from the saiyan Kroq'gar made his way from the small cave he had placed the saiyan inside of. Allowing the man some measure of privacy as no doubt he would have emotions and nightmares to purge from his body until he was ready to begin.

The after effects of being laid into the pool was that it began the process of rejuvenation. Restoring more than just injuries, but clarity to the mind, as not all wounds were simply physical.

[***]

Goku moved deeper in the rat caves, sending a blast of ki down random snaking corridors as he listened for the tell tale signs of life in their long winding recesses. The explosions and subsequent cave in slowly drew him in deeper and deeper. Encountering more crawling rat faces as he ventured inside.

Following along the clawed walls until he located what was clearly a primary chamber. The smell quickly assaulting his nose.

It was a den, a mess of young ratlings and rat females with a dozen or so young hanging off their bodies. Their size comparable to the giant rat monstrosities he had beaten outside except their swollen bodies were obviously built for handling young, not for fighting.

There at least a hundred of the grotesque females but as Kakarot peered around he noticed something. It was very hot, warmer than the jungle world he had been trained on, and far warmer than any place he had been back on Earth.

' _Perhaps that wall has a wall of magma behind it?'_

Looking to the stone wall that appeared more like obsidian than solid stone, he couldn't disagree. That would solve quite a few problems.

' _Better destroy it, we'll have company shortly and we can't let those bloated carcasses flee and reproduce more.'_

Drawing back both palms to his side Goku focused on the wall. "Heyaahh-!" His voice cried out turning the entire den in a panicked mess of screeches and hissing.

Once the attack struck the energy paused for a moment as it drilled into the hard chunks of obsidian until that moment later the entire ground began to shake. Cracks split along the obsidian like fractured glass spreading until it reached the top of the ceiling.

Then the entire wall ripped open. A wave of white hot magma tore from the wall and rolled downwards at a blistering pace. The entire chamber's odor was filled with melted rat hair and flesh as those that tried to flee found the molten liquid chasing after them. It spiraled down holes, filling pockets where they tried to hide.

Standing there for a minute Goku watched as the glowing liquid continued to pour outwards and down into the tunnels.

Turning around Goku made his way back out of the tunnel towards the surface where his ears could hear Kroq'gar still fighting. It didn't matter if he had just killed a thousand or even ten thousand with that little trick there were still many times that number all over the planet.

A garbled cry and scream of something that was unholy alerted the saiyan that something else wasn't right. Flying back up to the surface he could hear the sputtering of gushing wounds and burning hisses of a beast.

It was unnatural sounding and as Goku heard it being bashed around but not falling to Kroq'gar's blade he could feel his blood pumping.

' _This might be actually fun.'_

Bursting through the ground Goku surveyed exactly what was fighting above him and he was greeted with a most grotesque sight. A bloated abomination, obviously it was once a rat creature but he could see at least twenty rat bodies stitched together into an abhorrent form, like a sphynx with except its body was a fat long rat one with black swollen flesh and multiple appendages from rat creatures protruding from its sides.

It's torso rose up like a man with five arms around each part of its main body, it was twice as large as the giant ratmen they they had seen in terms of its height and maybe five times longer with its bloated boy, but its head was a swollen mass like its torso. Having no eyes, or even ears, a mouth spitting a thick brown bile as it fought.

All of the abomination's focus was on the lizard in front of it who chopped and hacked away at the flesh on its sides. His spear cutting a long gash at least several feet long on its swollen body only to watch a black ooze seep out along with other bugs and other putrid things from inside.

It's long gangly hands swiped and slashed at the lizard man, deflecting off his spear but each strike into the rocky surface cut smooth gouges like a hot knife into the surface. The mess spewing from its mouth leaving a sizzle on the corpses all around melting through its fellow ratmen fur like acid.

He dropped down his legs driving into the creatures rear, he could hear the flesh underneath churn and move as if something else was alive underneath. The appendages on its back attempted to grasp at Goku's limbs but their messy placement whether by design or accident were unable to do so.

His blow sending the creature rocking forwards as half of its body slammed onto its side. One of its many arms flailed leaving a perfect opening for Kroq'gar who jumped at the chance and cut away the gnarled appendage with a single cut.

Except the arm wasn't removed as one might imagine as it flopped about still alive, thrashing and bucking about.

Taking a moment the abomination righted itself and began another frenzied assault. Spitting its vile mess from its mouth and arms going for anything that it could reach.

Joining Kroq'gar the two gave the other a nod. The creature threw its entire body forwards like a weapon, catching both of them by surprise as they were knocked backwards by its mass and weight.

Staggering Goku rolled to one side as the brown liquid spit towards him. He could also feel the heat as it splashed onto the rocks beside him. Whatever had spawned this abomination clearly had it created for one thing and one thing only.

Drawing himself low Goku waited for the creature to lock its focus, predictably going for the smaller one rather than the larger one.

It wanted to kill the smaller one first, thinking it was the least threatening. Swiping madly at the ground in a flurry of clawed fingers. It just wanted to kill them. Kill them!

Goku dodged everything by a second. It's multiple appendages were complicating things. He couldn't simply go for one if another arm was already lashing at him from another position.

Rolling backwards the lumbering monstrosity tried to use its body like a battering ram but didn't catch Goku with that same trick again.

It smashed forwards but Goku quickly rounded back and slammed his knee into the creatures black head. It's neck spun slightly, twisting at an awkward angle. Yet that didn't stop it. The body lurched and thrashed trying to cleave Goku in two.

Kroq'gar jumped on the creatures backside driving his spear just enough in so that he could run up along it's back spilling whatever contents that lived inside of its body out into the air. With a cry he ripped free his glowing spear cutting a black mess along the side of its torso.

The unnerving scream that came next deafened the land from its snapped neck it still screamed. A mess of sickly pustules, mess ridden meat and appendages flailed in the air from the inside.

It took both Kroq'gar and Goku everything they had to not gag on the stench. Both retreating some distance allowing them to cough and get some measure of air into their lungs.

But as the creature spasmed both watched the internal 'organs' grab and pull at the injured flesh. Fresh hands and arms attaching whatever wasn't to something inside of its body. It's arms grabbed at its head and snapped it back into place before hissing again.

Goku drew back both of his palms, deciding that perhaps bludgeoning the creature to death wasn't going to work. The blue orb pulsed within his palms as focused all of his energies into this next attack.

"HAA-!" the massive burst of blue ki spiraled forwards, its scream directed at the abomination that charged straight forwards. It had no concept of what Goku's attack was, just that it was the threat and it would survive anything thrown at it.

Unfortunately the resulting explosion sent it's body parts well over hundreds of yards in multiple directions and it's horrific smell with it.

"Grym'ku, To del esh rash!" (Return to the ship). Kroq'gar ordered as he cleared the distance between the two and signaled to the imperial flagship with a flash of his spear. The ship that still remained hovering in the air, completely unmoved by the war that had been partken by the two warriors.

Snorting Goku reluctantly agreed the two heading back with Kroq'gar riding atop his back.

The may door opened up, their task to deliver a fierce blow and set a stage for another purge team to have a base of operations completed the two were tasked with returning. Pausing so that Kroq'gar would step off his back and allow him to get back in. The massive reptilian warrior looked at the bitter if not smug purge team commanders. Wearing their helmets and blaster rifles, perhaps a hundred or so men to go down and begin cleaning out the caves and sending the required Warp mineral back to the surface.

"Good job lizardman, your pet monkey did very well."

The hair on the back of Goku's neck bristled but was stayed by Kroq'gar's hand. "Speak my name respectfully." The elder warrior snorted as the man all but laughed, the rest of the crew doing the same.

' _You should kill one, might make an example. Perhaps the other leader, the one just to our…'_

A shriek came as a man was flung out the open hatch to the ground below. His body flipping as he tried to right himself before *SMACK*

"I'm just a monkey, I forgot what I was doing." Goku's lips curled back into a grin as the other commander raised a blaster at the man who just killed one of his subordinates. Except he met a golden tipped spear at his throat in the same instant.

Kroq'gar stared at the helm his black eyes all but challenging the man to do something. But going against someone far more powerful even with all of his soldiers wasn't something he was going to risk. Fights broke out often between teams for more pay, more fame, or just because they wanted to kill one another. But against the trainer and his monkey… "Next time."

As if there would be one.

[***]

It wa a monsoon outside, the heavy battering of rain and thunder were roaring all around him, puddles several inches deep were outside but a small raised cave shelter was unaffected, yet through the storm there was the sound of pain. The pain of living instead of dying as he had wanted.

He was screaming, crying, ranting, and raving as he came to grips with everything that was happening to him. That coma that he had been in numbed him to everything, leaving him with nothing. None of this should've happened! He didn't do anything to deserve this! Why didn't anyone help him!

"You killed my wife… Why did you kill her? Why couldn't it have been me!?" He sobbed as he beat his head against the stone walls of the cave. "Chi-Chi… Chi-Chi, I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry-!"

The walls did not allow for his fingers to find a purchase in there that he might grab hold of something. Anything!

"Grandpa… Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Launch, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Kami, Please someone help me. I-I-I-!" His voice stammering as he slid down the sides his chest hurting as he hyperventilated unable to breathe.

Someone had always been there for him, to help him, save him and guide him to the answers. His early life had told him he could overcome anything with training and practice.

But there was no master roshi.

No Korrin's Tower.

No Kami.

No friends to help him, or wife to console him.

He was alone, all alone.

That hurt the most as he curled into a ball and just let himself cry, because it was the only thing he could do.

Then as he laid there he felt something touch him. A hand, large, scaled, and strong. "Wehl, zu hash nick, gowhel dazh." He didn't understand the language at all as he turned and saw a soaking wet blue lizard looking down at him. His body filling most of the space inside of the cave he was in.

Decorated in gold plates, his massive head holding a several horns that were covered in gold though not a brilliant shine. A large shoulder plate and neck decorated in gold and red beads linked together forming a crest upon his chest.

Goku was righted so that he might be sitting and look at him. The lizardman breathed in a full nose of the air, his head bobbing approvingly with whatever he was smelling.

Pointing at his chest with one long scaly claw he said another word. "Kroq'gar"

His finger moved and then touched Goku's chest before moving back. He repeated the word again then touched Goku's chest.

Understanding what he meant, Goku answered. "Goku." As the lizardman's finger touched him again.

Kroq'gar's head turned to the side as if pondering what he had just said, making Goku worry if he had misinterpreted what he was trying to do. Shaking his head, "Nassh, Kroq'gar." He touched his chest again before touching Goku. "Grym'ku, Nassh Goku, Grym'ku"

His first lesson, and his new name. He wasn't going to be called by the name given to him by his grandpa anymore. A large bowl the size of the lizardman's hand was set in his lap. A thick substance of vegetables, potatoes and meat stirred up into Goku's nose as he could smell real food. A spoon was given as well as the lizardman stood back up gesturing for Goku to begin eating to which the saiyan's hunger did not allow him to protest the meal.

It wasn't amazing, there was no salt or pepper. It was a bland taste of mashed food but it was better than what he'd…

' _What you ate before? I don't think it would be.'_

The image of the corpse… the blood he'd drank and the flesh he'd consumed. He felt sick as he pushed the plate aside and stumbled outside into the rain to begin vomiting.

The lizard held his stomach, not bothered by the pelting rain as Goku just hurled over and over. Trying to get the rushing taste of flesh and blood from his mind and also…

' _Yes I am here…'_

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 and want more of our little Goku's suffering, I'd love to outdo myself with this new series if you guys can help me do that. I also know that this kinda had some jumps between Goku Kroq'gar, their meeting to the present day.**

**R &R**


	2. A Priest and Men

 

**A/N: Slow update, rough couple weeks. Shorter update amount, but a bit more of the world that you will see Goku raised on, but also of just what he has going on along with other things.**

**Also some of you asked about Chi-Chi... Yes... what indeed about her.**

(2 Years ago)

Goku was awakened by the mild sting on his cheek. His eyes blinking as they looked at a several small green and blue lizardmen. Their reptilian visages adorned with bright yellow and red feathers standing on sides of him. Their heads twitching almost like birds. "What?" He asked though foolishly realizing there would be no way they would understand him.

"Ick Chotal skink!" A voice projected much softer than the previous visitor he remembered from earlier before rolling off into a rumbling sound like a rolling growl.

The three creatures inside took a step to the side as in walked some sort of chief. At least from what Goku could only assume as a large sprialed and grooved spear was held in one hand and atop his head was a helmet of gold and large feathers Covering all but his eyes and lower jaw. It was a fair bit larger than the others it walked inside. "Vash Vash!" It said forcing the other three to leave the area. Its face coming closer to Goku who felt nervous as the creature's head twitched slightly very close to his face.

"Argh zhuul!" It said tapping Goku on the knees. It's voice then chirping as it then stood to the side it's spear pointing to the door.

"I-I don't understand." He tried but the creature merely rumbled his voice before grabbing him by the shoulder and standing him upright. He didn't try and fight it as it pushed him outside of the door. His eyes were greeted by the sight of many more of the smaller lizard creatures.

Without even a word they approached him, stripping away the rags he had been wearing and in no time covered his waist with a blue and red loincloth. Various beads and arm wrappings were attached to his arms in pieces of gold and pearl.

The creatures didn't speak, muted in silence aside from the occasional chirp they then grabbed handfuls of colored dirt and smeared it over his chest, turning his tan skin a light shade of orange from the neck to his covered loincloth.

Just like before he was pushed forwards, at least ten of the smaller lizards on either side of him and then the larger one slowly moving in front of him as he walked. Their slumped postures put them just a head shorter than him.

His eyes looking around as realized the thick jungle he was surrounded by, except for the dirt path they were walking on they he was reminded of the forests that he lived in back on Earth. Back when it was just him and Grandpa.

Massive trees the smell of clean water, fresh plant growth, wildlife it felt like a real world.

Unlike the cold confines of a spaceship, where his senses were assaulted by so many foul odors. Where other beings fought, killed, and hurt one another. This place… was welcome.

The rising structures all around were made of stone, rising up like temples with fires burning on their spires. Every so often Goku could look around see huge creatures walking around, dinosaurs mostly, raptors, a T-rex, triceratops, bastilledon stegodons and many others that he couldn't recognize.

A massive three headed serpent, just how many creatures were on this world?

Still walking along they came to a stone path that followed to a set of stairs the rose up to a plateau. All of the smaller lizardmen stopped kneeling at the sides while the one up front kept walking.

He still followed rising up at least a hundred full steps until they came to the top. They cleared the tops of trees around them, the sun shining just in front of them as Goku looked and saw the massive reptile from before. The one that called himself Kroq'gar.

"Hass muel." The decorated lizard said bowing down on a knee.

Kroq'gar turned around wearing only a gold plated waist covering. "Grym'ku," His black eyes looking to Goku who watched as unveiled a scouter in his hand and tossed it to him. Tapping the side of his head as an idea for Goku to place the device on his head.

"Warm morning Grym'ku," Kroq'gars voice and words were translated into common speech for him via the scouter. His head turned to the other lizard, "Chief dismissed."

"Of course venerable one." The Chief spoke before backing away.

The two of them were alone, Kroq'gar looking to Goku who stood there a little speechless. What was he supposed to say? Hell what was he supposed to do?

Kroq'gar motioned for him to come forwards with his finger before turning around, his gaze looking out over the jungle. "Do you know why you are here Grym'ku?"

Goku moved beside the large reptile whose gaze didn't turn from the world in front of him. "No, I don't." He admitted to him his voice clearly defeated.

"This one was tasked with training you, the vile blood Cooler demanded of it." Kroq'gar's distaste for the tyrant evident in his tone. "This is why you are here Grym'ku, to become stronger, fiercer, a tame war beast that this one commands."

The elder lizard could see the pain in the warmbloods eyes, there was a clear aversion to much of what he said. "Kroq'gar knows of your pain, a blue world lost, clan lost, then mate lost."

Goku's head nodded as he took a seat, as if hearing those things were already triggering memories within him. The years he had spent unaware of the horrors of this universe. In less than a year to have everything in his life thrown away.

That he was in fact an alien from a warrior race. He was in fact a saiyan, known by his people as Kakarot.

"Tell this one of yourself." Kroq'gar raised up his legs from the ground, his tail curled underneath as both of his arms settled over his knees. His body levitating off of the ground.

Goku just stared off into the wilderness, "Why does it matter? I've lost everything."

"You still have your life warmblood, the old ones have a purpose for us. Though rarely are we worthy of knowing that path. As Kroq'gar I have lived for over a millenia, my body is the same as when I was spawned by the old ones. A guardian of my world, servant to the Slann who await the world of the old ones."

"I don't understand."

"This one would not expect a warmblood too, the slann wait for our creator, the powerful Old Ones. They gave us life, purpose, and we are their servants, but we have not seen the old ones, it was why the Slann wait for that sign. A guide to when the Old One's shall come back to this universe, so it was deemed that I would be created as its greatest warrior, but other forces have pushed that agenda from our divine purpose."

[***]

Present day, Kroq'gar walked through an imperial ship, Grym'ku at his side as they went towards ship's captain to be informed of their progress. Most stepping aside for the two warriors as Goku's inhibitions were only restrained by the thick harness around his chest and waist. It allow Kroq'gar some level of control over the warrior.

Goku's inhibitions, his restraint, that calm mindset all of it had been removed from him. He felt nothing, only the thrill of battle and bloodshed.

Of course, he would take every opportunity to lash out against the Empire's forces. They were worthy of suffering all the same as the world's he purged. Though only go so far when he was seen by the prying eyes of its soldiers and imperial spies. Not that Kroq'gar prevented him from doing it, the elder lizard quite welcomed his ability to hunt and kill the forces of the empire when unaware.

Ducking his head as he entered the circular navigation room Kroq'gar made his way directly for the commander. Almost double in height and size Kroq'gar looked down at the yellow spotted humanoid.

"What is it lizard man, I have a ship to run I am not here to babysit you."

Kroq'gar didn't respond to the comment though he could feel Goku's annoyance. "We are returning. So do your job warmblood."

The spotted humanoid snorted in disgust, "As if I take orders from an overgrown rept-aghh" His voice was quickly hampered as Goku's hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him off the ground.

Kroq'gar looked to Goku who chuckled at the man who tried to beat the hand off of his throat. The other men in the room stopped and stared, they weren't going to be joining their captain. More so their fear of the fearsome warrior and his pet kept them rooted to the spot.

"Does this one have your attention?" Kroq'gar said coming closer so that his face was almost touching the humanoids.

"Fu-Bit-" his words were garbled as he tried to speak but met no success as Goku's hand only squeezed tighter. His eyes began to strain as he felt the air in his lungs beginning to burn as they strained to force some level of oxygen inside of them.

"Grym'ku," Kroq'gar said holding up a finger making him drop the man to the floor and cause him to start gasping. "Do you require more? Or does this elder have your attention?"

His hand snapped to the side ready to try and blast the lizard in the face but, he felt something digging into the side of his neck, a long white dagger had been drawn and put to his throat before he had even moved a fraction of that distance.

Goku remained poised to stop any future attacks but he knew that Kroq'gar could handle himself. The old lizard was one hell of a fighter. The training between them had been some of the most extreme he'd ever experienced in his life. Ruthlessness, speed, power, and cunning, that's all he knew.

The two stared each other down, though the captain's eyes twitched more than the solid black orbs of Kroq'gar who remained perfectly focused. None of those inside moved, made a complaint or even tried to save their ship's commander.

Survival of the fittest in the empire. By Strength, Guile, or Intellect.

[***]

A massive bulbous frame, swelled in front of him, the orange skinned reptile with yellow eyes barely opened as the being attempted to rouse himself from his long reserved meditation. A state that could last for decades if not centuries. A mix of hibernation and extreme spiritual awareness, this massive creature that was almost bigger than Kroq'gar in size, but nowhere near his physicality was moved about by nearly twenty smaller skinks, or lesser lizards as servants. His throat extended out like a frog's lips were plastered with spit and crusted fluids. His arms were fleshy masses that were the size of Goku's waist but his legs were skinnier than even his old master Roshi's legs.

"Kneel."

Goku didn't question Kroq'gar as even the elder warrior took a knee. He watched as the smaller skinks hefted the large stone platform with the bulbous frog like creature and turned him completely to face Kroq'gar and his new trainee.

"Slann Priest young Grym'ku, our oldest, several times Kroq'gar's life," He spoke with reverence and admiration of the lizardman priest. "Great Mazdamundi, great slann, greatest of our people."

The slann, the oldest and most wisest of Kroq'gar's people. The ones who guided and protected them from outside influences more than the warriors. Their massive spiritual powers and connection to the ethereal was second to none. They were almost immortal, their bodies able to sustained indefinitely due to their creators.

However, they had one glaring failure, they were the guardians of such knowledge they often spent every waking moment scanning, analyzing, and focusing that knowledge about the old ones. One could spend months analyzing the weather as a message from the Old Ones, a movement in a blade of grass, the changing of plants and animals. Nothing was left to chance to the Slann, as such they were the most revered and greatest elders.

However, one had roused himself from his great meditation, the greatest of the Slann, Lord Mazdamundi. Surely if he had turned himself from looking for the Old Ones with Goku's arrival, it must be some type of sign.

The Skinks holding up the pedestal to their priest felt the weight lift from it as the entire thing began to slowly spin and levitate.

Mazdamundi could hold himself up without more than a thought, his body weight and the massive slab that kept him in position. All turning to kneel towards him as his yellow eyes began to glow and open more and more. "Slann…. Come." He spoke a deep reverberating tone of an elder man, the occasional escaping of air as his skin burped and slipped around him.

A tremendous boom of thunder and crackle of thunder rocked as the great priest fully let consciousness take hold of him. "Ahh, what comes?" His webbed humanoid/frog like hands lifting upwards as the weather around them immediately calmed and subsided.

Kroq'gar rose from his position, "Bring this one, named Grym'ku is saiyan." His hand gesturing to Goku who raised his head and looked into the burning yellow eyes that stared back at him. "Given to train, become beast like our world."

Mazdamundi slowly moved his head as his massive stone pedestal floated forwards coming closer and closer to the saiyan. "Warmblood, two living as one, one pure and one not."

Kroq'gar said nothing as the priest stopped several feet from Goku. "Bring yourself closer," his fingers spreading out for the saiyan to touch him.

Swallowing with some apprehension Goku lifted his hand towards the massive Slann and then he touched his finger.

" _Come on Kakarot just shoot at the planet, we'll stop it before it hits. We just need to see how much power you can put into an attack."_

Those… words… That voice!

" _Bahahah! Well done, you blew the whole world up!"_

" _Stop your crying, that world made you weak! Those people were nothing, it was infested with weak earthlings now it's much more scenic as a huge floating asteroid belt."_

Goku screamed in pain but he could not stop as the Slann held onto his hand. He was bombarded with his old memories all of the terrible things he had done. He had been the one to destroy his home planet… ' _I destroyed Earth! I killed millions of innocent people! Please make it stop!'_

All of his friends were dead by his hand, because he had been pushed into firing a powerful attack into the planet, with his brother's word that he would stop it from doing any damage. But that had been a lie.

The first of many betrayals, and it had only begun the pain that he would carry. The nightmares he would suffer from that day forward.

Except… now.

' _Heh, it was actually fun. It's good to see yourself being what we were supposed to be.'_

The voice inside of his head quietly spoke to him. It wasn't the Slann, it wasn't Kroq'gar, or the saiyans he'd met, or his own mind. This was another presence.

Another being that seemed just as conscious as he was.

' _We made a pact, don't worry I'll continue to uphold my end so long as you continue to uphold yours.'_

It was if the thoughts were his own, that they weren't just random spurts of his mind. But just as clear as if heard through a radio or a phone.

Goku's screams reached a higher and higher pitch as the Slann priest dug deeper into the true depths of the saiyan's soul. Where the root of so much pain and agony existed, it drove the saiyan to pain that he had locked away in the depths of his own mind to protect himself.

So powerful was the emotion Goku's world went white and he collapsed.

[***]

(Present Day)

Goku was in the training room, his arms covered in thick plates, an intense form of training. To where mobility was limited to only perfect movements, each plate weighing roughly five Kilo's each and there were at least forty on each arm.

Then on top of that a full golden plated leg plate that all but locked his legs in place unless using great effort by channeling his ki into them to allow the thick golden plates to release their locks and move.

Each movement had to be perfect, deliberate, and focused as to not waste energy, time, and concentration.

It was a stepping stone to the intense training Goku received by both the Slann and Kroq'gar. Their pride in pure efficiency and focus was unparalleled. Though Goku did not compare to his trainer yet, he had a much greater respect for the man and his lessons.

Afterall it made him stronger and his job of killing that much easier.

Kroq'gar however during this time was nowhere to be seen.

"And that'll do monkey."

The deliberate sneer caused Goku to pause, his thick locked and plated arms and legs creaking heavily as he turned his face towards the one who spat such insults at him.

At least twenty men made their way into the training room, and from the doorway stood the man who spoke the words- "Didn't you hear me monkey? You can leave."

Goku's eyes narrowed, his hands lowered to his side as black obsidian stared into a pair of light orange pupils. The saiyans nose quickly picking up the scent to the son of bitch, though it had been some time since he had the 'honor' of smelling something so weak and pathetic.

"You lived through the Ratmen… I suppose we killed too much of the difficult stuff if you actually lived." The saiyan said neutrally.

"I lost quite a few good men, one of them in fact due to your own hand if you don't recall saiyan." The purge commander from the Ratmen world said with quite a level of bitterness in his words. "Perhaps a few could've been avoided if an animal like you knew how to do your job better."

Goku's brow twitched slightly, "Then your men are weak and inept," His eyes focusing solely on the commander, ignoring the pale purple skin that reminded him of Galamor. The man who took so much from him.

"They are better than some animal who can't even follow fucking orders. Were it not for you having the giant walking sack of leather you would've died long ago, just like that little bitch you called a-"

Goku's hand fired the blast rocketing out from his palm without hesitation. But the commander batted it away and into two nearby men who exploded. "My wife, speak her name and I promise you more than death. I will show you a living hell-!" He hissed.

' _Oh yes, Yes that's it. Push them farther, let us kill them all. Let us paint the room red, remind those above us that we are saiyans! That we are ruthless monsters, and the best fucking killers in the universe!'_

"A head for a head, monkey!" He raised his hand," Kill this wild beast. Three times the pay for the one who rips his head from his fucking body!"

Goku didn't move from his position as he used the plated weights as a level of protection. One of the soldiers bashed Goku's plates and found the instant regret as the heavy gold plates shattered their hand allowing the saiyan to drive his fist into his throat crushing his wind pipes.

Before he had even fallen back to gag, Goku's elbow drove into another, the thick odd shaped pieces cutting through the armor and into his flesh. The purple blood that splashed over the saiyan barely registered before his arms rose up to block two more strikes.

"The fucker isn't even moving! Just shoot him!" The commander spat as Goku twisted his hand back to block the ranged attacks. His other one swung through another's chest, ripping through bone and tissue until it grabbed the next soldier's arm and dragged him through the injury.

Screams filitred upwards but the heavy plates were not aiding Goku that greatly as a beam slammed into his shoulder burning into his flesh. Another one caught his right hip. The sting of pain and the iron in his blood filled his nose.

"Fanning his arm around to unleash a torrent of ki blasts to clear his right side Goku splattered several more into blood and bone.

Two more got in close and tackled him, his legs leaving a reverberating gong sound in the metal training floor.

Some grappled for his face and throat. Other's tried to pin his arms down. Some started beating on his stomach.

Goku cried out trying to struggle through the heavy endurance of his weights, soldiers and exhausted body.

' _Don't act so weak….'_

Someone tried to gouge at his eyes but his head reared back and bit several offending fingers off before his chest began to glow. "HAHHH-AAHHH-!" His voice cried as a burst of ki ripped outwards from his chest striking another three from him as it exploded above him. The ship rocked from the impact but no major damage was done.

"Fine i'll just do this shit myself!" The commander shouted seeing that nearly half his men were already dead. His hand glowed with ki as he prepared to just chop the saiyans head off as his men beat on him.

Goku watched the stronger man approach his intent clear.

"Fucking monkeys, and too think you bastards are still reproducing in Frieza's army! I'll just do Cooler a favor and rid him of this fuck-Glrgughhh." All eyes turned as the commander's mouth was filled with a giant glowing tipped spear. A long handled connected to a very large reptilian warrior who hadn't even been felt or heard entering the place.

"HAAS! TRU DOCK MICK KASSHHH!" Kroq'gar hissed before in one movement separated the commander's jaw and the rest of his head from his body.

Then Kroq'gar's hand slammed forwards, and from it several large burning yellow fireballs ripped outwards and exploded on the men covering Goku, bathing the saiyan and those attempting to kill him in a purifying flame of the sun.

The smoldering burnt flesh filled Kroq'gar's nose as he snorted and walked forwards his hand grabbing the saiyan by the arm and hauled him up. "No more training."

Goku had no say and merely bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Fools they were, pain still will be met." Referring to the reparations that Goku would suffer for killing soldiers under Cooler's command. All men had some value, and the master had a level of punishment fit for the price of killing one.

That price for the captive saiyan would be physical pain, but even as Kroq'gar looked at him he didn't act as if he cared. What was pain to a beast? They had nothing left to take from him.

He would see his Grym'ku endure it, grow, and strengthen himself.

How long would it be that his pet would even outclass him? Kroq'gar did not know, but still they were on route to the main empire's capital and Kold home planet.

Removing the plates Kroq'gar attached a heavy collar around Goku's neck and led him back to where he would not be bothered, and the elder could not have to deal with this. Interrupting his meditation and communication with the great Mazdamundi.

Such a pain this was to this old coldblood.

**R &R**

 


End file.
